Unknown Protecters
by DaughterofChaos622
Summary: Percy and Clarisse head to Hogwarts to protect Harry from Voldemort. But when the Golden Trio get suspicious, what will happen? Will the demigods' secret stay a secret or will the trio figure it out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Percy POV

I was relaxing in my cabin, thinking about how I didn't have any quests to go on and how I would get to spend a lot of time with Annabeth, because the Giant war was over. I was already making plans for a date. No quests whatsoever.

"You're telling me I have to go on a quest?" I was in The Big House with Clarisse and Chiron. "And I have to go with her?" Clarisse glared at me. "Believe me Prissy, nobody hates it more than me!" "Calm down." Chiron ordered. "Percy, you and Clarisse are going on a quest together whether you like it or not!" "Now, you are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "Hold on," Clarisse interjected. " Did you just say Witchcraft and Wizardry? Is that some kind of a joke?" "No it is not, there really are witches and wizards and you have to protect a boy named Harry Potter from an evil wizard named Voldemort." It took about three seconds before Clarisse and I were rolling on the floor laughing like idiots. Even Chiron was suppressing a smile. "Now children, calm yourselves. You must go pack. Oh and children, you will leave tomorrow and stay with Weasleys."

Harry POV

I was sleeping soundly when… "HARRY WAKE UP THIS VERY INSTANT!" I jolted awake. Fred and George Weasley stood over me looking very pleased with themselves. "Mum sent us" Fred started "To wake you up!" Finished George. I glared at them. "What time is it?" "Nearly 6am!" "What does she want?" I asked. "She's going to tell everyone as soon as you get downstairs." I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Everyone was gathered in the living room, waiting for me. "Now children I have something to tell you. There will two exchange students coming this year and they will be staying with us until school starts." "I didn't know there was an exchange program at Hogwarts." Hermione said. "It's the end of the world! Hermione doesn't know something!" Ron yelled. Hermione smacked him upside the head. "When are they coming?" Ginny asked. Mrs. Weasley glanced at the clock. "My goodness! They will be here in a few minutes! Everybody get ready! Ron, go wash your face and for goodness sakes Harry, comb that hair of yours!" The doorbell rang seconds after we finished. Mrs. Weasley flew to the door. She opened it to reveal two teens. The guy stepped forward. He was tall and muscular with tanned skin, jet black hair and sea green eyes. "Hey guys, I'm Percy and this is Clarisse." Clarisse was also tall, but she was more pale than Percy. She had reddish black and her eyes were green. We all introduced ourselves and Mrs. Weasley invited them into the living room. Hermione was looking at Percy strangely and Ron was staring at Clarisse. I had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I haven't updated for a year! So sorry! Here is your next chapter!**

Ron POV

The new students were weird. Percy looked confident and strong, ready to take on anything. I had always thought of Harry confident and brave, but next to Percy, he looked like a coward hiding in the shadows.

Clarisse stepped forward. "Cool. Nice to meet you guys. Anyway, our headmaster is going to send another student later on, Nico di Angelo."

I thought Clarisse was _really _beautiful, what with her reddish black hair and dark eyes. I noticed Hermione staring at Percy like he was a supermodel, while Harry was look at us both with disgust.

"Ron, show these two to their rooms." Mum ordered me.

Percy was with Harry and me in my room and Clarisse was with Ginny and Hermione.

We were in my room talking when Clarisse basically broke down the door.

"Temper, temper, Clarisse." Percy said with a teasing grin on his face.

"Shut it, Prissy."

"What are you doing in here? This is a private area where boys can escape from girls!"

"Oh, my humble apologies, Supreme Lord of The Bathroom!" Clarisse answered sarcastically. "Mrs. Weasley sent me up to tell you it's time for dinner."

After dinner when we were again sitting in my room, I heard Mum calling up the stairs.

"Ron! Bring everyone down here!"

When we got downstairs there was a boy standing in the living. He watched me with twin tunnels of blackness, filled with pain, anger and sadness.

"This is Nico di Angelo," Mum informed us. "He will be with you boys in Ron's room. Now of to bed with all of you!"

Harry POV

I woke up in the middle of the night to Percy muttering in his sleep.

"Annabeth, no! Come back!"

What was Percy dreaming about?


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Read! I am going to be changing my pen name so be on the lookout for a PM or a chapter update**


End file.
